walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Requests for Staff
Requests for Staff (RfS) is the process by which the community decides who will become staff members, who are specially recognized users for a given field. A user either submits his/her own request for staff (a self-nomination) or is nominated by another user. For record purposes, we will be keeping previous applications on file as reference and for public access in the Archive. Requirements Before submitting a request for staff, users must meet a list of requirements. The requirements are listed below: *The user must have completed at least 400 or more mainspace at the time of their submission. *The user must have been an accounted member of the wikia for at least three months at the time of their submission. If a user submits a request without matching one of these requirements, their submission will be removed immediately. They can re-submit their request at a later date, with an existing admin's permission. Request Process 1. A user submits his request for staff or is nominated by another user. Submit your request by leaving a message detailing why you feel you are qualified for the position and why you would be an asset to the community. Follow your message with your signature. 2. Users in the community will have a period of time to support, oppose, or remain neutral to a user's request. IPs, or users without accounts are not allowed to vote. 3. After a reasonable amount of given time, voting will end. If the request has at least 8 supportive votes* and more supportive votes than opposing votes, it is qualified for admin voting. If not, the request is denied. 4. If the request is qualified, the admins will have to vote. They will submit their votes anonymously amongst themselves. The request needs a simple majority of the voting admins** to be approved. 5. If the majority of the voting admins and community staff support the candidate, a bureaucrat will promote the user to a staff member. Support a User by leaving a signature and a reason why you support, and the same for not supporting. Non-constructive posts will be removed. Staff members are decided through a person's contributions and their activity on the Wiki. Before requesting a staff position, take a look at where your edits lie (we prefer that Staff members have at least 400 edits). This also applies to supporting or opposing to a user's request. If they are lacking constructive edits or their edits are within a different field than the one they're applying for, they obviously aren't cut out for the job. IPs are not allowed to edit this section. How to vote To vote, simply place one of the four voting templates below the request, along with any existing votes. The voting templates to choose from are "Support", "Oppose", "Neutral", and "Comment". After placing the template, explain why you cast that specific vote. Provide valid reasoning; don't support a user simply because they are your friend or oppose a user because you don't like them. Provide solid and clear reasoning. Keep in mind that you are not only voting on the request, but also trying to persuade the admins to support or oppose the submission. Follow your reasoning with your signature. Voting templates Janitors Janitors are users who are always on the lookout for spelling errors, coding errors, useless information, run-on sentences, etc. Requests User:Bloxxasourus Hello, all. It's me, Bloxx requesting for the staff position of Janitor. I have made several edits fixing pages, dead links, reverting vandals or bad edits, updating pages to the best of my ability, etc. I spend several hours patrolling for pages that need to be edited, updated, or have a link fixed. I'm really anxious to see what people think. Thank you. Bloxxasourus (talk) 23:59, June 29, 2014 (UTC) You know when to step up when it's srs.TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 00:11, June 30, 2014 (UTC) I have seen you revert vandals and fix multiple pages, you are a great candidate for the Janitor position, you have my full support. --Devinthe66 (talk) 00:20, June 30, 2014 (UTC) You fix a lot of things on pages and have a good amount of edits, I vote yes. -DominicT22 You edit very often and help clean up many of this wiki's pages. Negan TWD (talk) 00:42, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Bloxx has been reverting a lot of vandalism lately and is cleaning up pages in general, such as galleries. He has my support. - GhostWolf716 (talk) 00:46, June 30, 2014 (UTC) You fix up articles a lot and catch vandals in the act, you'd be a good janitor. --[[User:InsaneHippo|'InsaneHippo']] ('[[User talk:InsaneHippo|'T]]|'[[User blog:InsaneHippo|'B]]|''' ''') Bloxx would be an amazing Janitor. I see him reverting vandalism all the time and he certainly has the edits. ('[[User talk:CamTheWoot|'T]]|'[[User blog:CamTheWoot|'B]]|''' ''') 02:16, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Bloxx edits quite frequently and helps tidy up pages and revert bad edits. Online quite often and has a nice amount of mainspace edits. GRANDMASTA (talk) 06:03, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Hopefully I'm not too late, but Bloxx is a great editor, he's been editing articles constantly and undoing bad edits and or vandalism on the daily basis. Why wouldn't I support him for this? [[User:DarkShadow667|'Chief Beef']] ([[User talk:DarkShadow667|'talk']]) 09:43, June 30, 2014 (UTC) User:CamTheWoot Ahoy there people. So, I'm going for Janitor now, so... I have over 6000 edits and what not, I'm constantly removing vandalism and undoing generally bad edits. So, that's all I've got really, I try my best to update unfinished pages and correct grammatical errors. I'd like to know what you lot think, thanks for reading. ('[[User talk:CamTheWoot|'T]]|'[[User blog:CamTheWoot|'B]]|''' ''') 03:28, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Cam does a lot to keep the wiki up to date to the best of his ability. Bloxxasourus (talk) 03:32, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Cam is online and edits. Reverts bad edits. GRANDMASTA (talk) 06:00, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Cam is online often and is constantly reverting vandalism, he's also one of the few active users on the wiki currently who contributes often. So give this bloke Janitor. - GhostWolf716 (talk) 09:09, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Cam is very active and a very good editor, I've seen him revert vandalism plenty of times along with fixing grammatical or spelling errors. He very-well deserves this position. [[User:DarkShadow667|'Chief Beef']] ([[User talk:DarkShadow667|'talk']]) 09:43, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Yes, Cam, you're always online. You deserve dis. A Zombie Ate Perry's Signature ☺₯ (talk) 11:00, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Anyone who wouldn't support this must be slightly deranged. Cam's one of the best contributors on the site, and I can't think of anyone who'd fit this job better. Monsieur Thenardier (talk) 11:02, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I vote you to be Janitor, Cam --Kovarro (talk) 12:47, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Reporters Users on the News Team keep the articles up to date and provide any upcoming information (that's sourced) about The Walking Dead. Requests None Comic Readers The primary focus of Comic Readers is on the Comic Series of The Walking Dead and keeping information related to it current and up to date. Requests None Television Viewers The primary focus of Television Viewers is on the TV Series of The Walking Dead and keeping information related to it current and up to date. Requests None Video Gamers The primary focus of Video Gamers is on the Video Games of The Walking Dead and keeping information related to them current and up to date. Requests User:Bernadusandrew Hi, my name is Bernadus Andrew. been here for, i think a year? i do not count the time i am here, contributing, interacting with fellow walking dead fans, and been eating all the hates i received for liking certain characters. so anyway, im here to request a spot in the Video Gamers category, i've been working so hard to get into the 400 main edits, and recently made it to that number of main edits.^^ so, i am really hoping y'all support me for becoming one, and i will try my best not to disappoint you guys. thank you very much [[User talk:Bernadusandrew|'''- Bernadusandrew']][[User:Bernadusandrew| '''Team ']][http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bernadusandrew/TeamBigBrotherLuke Big Brother Luke] 03:31, 29 June, 2014 (UTC) You have the edits and clearly care about the video game and related edits. You have my vote. Bloxxasourus (talk) 02:24, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Bern is perfect for he job, most of his edits are towards the video game and he undeniably has enough edits for the job. Like Bloxx said, his dedication to the video game is clear. ('[[User talk:CamTheWoot|'T]]|'[[User blog:CamTheWoot|'B]]|''' ''') 02:26, June 30, 2014 (UTC) He contributes very well towards the video game and deserves the admin. Yes! Bern! You deserve dis and stuff ^__^ You are obviously a big fan and you need this babeh! xD A Zombie Ate Perry's Signature ☺₯ (talk) 10:53, June 30, 2014 (UTC) If this makes me look like a douchebag then k, you're editing yes, but well...given how you've threatened to leave a few times and are rather selective on your video game edits and looking, a majority of your edits appear to be on your profile or things related to your profile, I'm not denying you've edited on video game pages, but I'd rather see more work before I support. TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 11:08, June 30, 2014 (UTC) You've made great edits in Video Game section.You deserve this position. JIGSAWPUPPET1998 (talk) Whilst your edits are appreciated and you do contribute to game articles, I find myself having to clean up some of your edits from time to time with repetitive and misleading information. If this improves, I may change my neutral to a support. GRANDMASTA (talk) 11:16, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Novel Readers The primary focus of Novel Readers is on the Novel Series of The Walking Dead and keeping information related to them current and up to date. Requests None Writers Writers help rewrite and fix articles that have been poorly or have very little written. Requests None Visuals Visual Editors/Photographers work on providing several and clear pictures of The Walking Dead. Requests None Chat Moderators Chat Moderators regulate and monitor what is said on the Chat feature on the Wiki. Requests We are not accepting any chat moderators at the moment. Interviewers Interviewers conduct interviews with various cast and crew members of The Walking Dead. Requests None Category:Content